


Skylanders Academy: Reunited

by FoxyFireCub



Category: Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyFireCub/pseuds/FoxyFireCub
Summary: Everything was coming back from the past. Stealth Elf's unknown family, Master Eon's old pal (Muskip) and a new villain who is going to be defeated.What would happened?





	1. Chapter One: New Discoveries

It was another peaceful day at the Skylands, where creatures aren't possibly found in our world. Most of them were normal like fat weasels, but the others were incredibly full of power. There were types of them like Air types or Life Types and different species that even some of us think never existed!

Let's go down to Skylanders Academy, where young talented creatures trained to be Skylanders, the protecters of the Skylands. Currently the Skylanders were:

Spyro (The Trouble Maker)  
Stealth Elf (The one with no real name)  
Eruptor (The one who has a anger mismanagement)  
Jet-Vac (The oldest)  
And Pop-Fizz (The one who is crazy intelligent)

The one who runs the whole school and the team was Master Eon, the guy who has a wired beard. 

You: "URGH JUST GET TO THE STORY."

Narrator: "Right... Right..."

*Coughs* Let's move on...

***

"Could I please remind you that the Pancakes are for sharing?" Eruptor grumbled, "At least save some for me and the others?"

"You could make more, anyways," Spyro grinned, "Look, I haven't had dinner last night."

"Because you slept straight away!"

"Yeah cause I'm the one who did most of the saving yesterday." He finished another pancake... the 6th to be exact. There were only four left. Spyro was about to take another but Eruptor took the plate away and shook his head.

"No Spyro! The rest is for us! And we are all one pancake short just because of you."

"Then just make more!" 

Suddenly, the basement trap door flung open and came out Pop-Fizz. His eyes were looking at wired directions but he seemed to know where he was going. His "nose" was in the air as he sniffed the pancakes.

"Mmmm! I smell breakfast!" He exclaimed, as he jumped on the table and took a piece of pancake of the plate. Pop-fizz gobbled it all up in one second, which didn't surprised Spyro and Eruptor, since he does this every time he smelled pancakes.

He was about to take another, but Eruptor took the plate away, like he did to Spyro.

"Awwwwwww why not?!" He groaned, he's eyes goggled at Eruptor.

"Sorry Pop-Fizz, but these are only for me, Jet-Vac and Stealth Elf," The fire element grunted, "Thanks to Spyro, we are all one pancake short."

Pop-Fizz paced at Spyro, who nervously smiled. 

"Heh Heh... Sorry.." Spyro chuckled, not in a funny way,

The eyes were not looking in a wired place, but it's now focus to Spyro's eyes. It made the dragon sweat in fear, as he try to look another way. Now the dragon was in a treat... he knew Pop-Fizz was going to do something bad.

The staring lasted ten seconds after Pop-Fizz talked.

"It's okay!" His eyes were googly again, "I could buy more pancakes after this!"

Spyro and Eruptor looked at each other, as if Pop-Fizz was too crazy. The dragon sighed in relief as he heard Jet-Vac's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh what a fantastic smell!" The bird exclaimed, as he wen to the table and took a pancake of the plate, which was still being held by Eruptor, "Great cooking Eruptor."

"Anytime," He said, as he looked down at the plate, where only two pancakes were left. He was expecting Stealth Elf to come down any minute now.

...

It's been ten minutes and Jet-Vac was still eating his pancake, and also, Stealth Elf wasn't down yet.

"That's wired," Spyro said, looking at the stairs, "She's normally early."

"Who?" Jet-Vac swallowed his last piece and looked at Spyro.

"Stealth Elf, she's been up there forever."

"Maybe she's sobbing all over her bed!" Pop-Fizz exclaimed, as his google eyes went around the place. Since that was the weirdest statement ever, everyone just stared blankly at him.

"What? It's true! I heard her crying in her room."

"Well... I did hear some sobbing next door," Eruptor agreed, "Maybe she was depressed about yesterday."

"What about yesterday?" Spyro asked, confused, since he wasn't really partners with Stealth Elf for yesterday's mission, instead he was working with Pop-Fizz.

Then Jet-Vac came in talking, "Well, when we were taking down the night creatures, Stealth Elf wasn't comfortable on taking part, but she did, eventually... then when we chased the creatures away... she saw a hollow tree with a big hole inside, afterwards, we didn't know what got into her when she sat in the tree. We didn't ask any questions since some tears were coming out.."

"...But she never cries," Spyro said, "Never saw cry in my life."

"... Then when we were walking back to the meeting point, we lost Elf. We tried calling her, but she never responded... until she teleported right Infront of us... she wasn't crying although her expression was sad... we could tell by her ears, since they were droopy, we went back to the meeting point... and then that's when we realize that she was clutching something in her arms... I tried to ask what was wrong, but she will just teleport in another place."

"Ever since we arrive, you were not the only one to go straight upstairs to your room," Eruptor added, as he put the plate on the table, "I'm not eating, I wanna save for Elfy."

"Shhhh! I hear footsteps!" Pop-Fizz hissed, then everyone looked at the stairs.

No one actually remembered That Stealth Elf had teleportation by lightning speed. So instead of walking down the stairs, she appeared right next to Spyro.

"AHHHH!" Spyro yelled, falling down off his chair, as everyone laughed at him.. well except Stealth Elf. She was sitting down on her chair as her head flat on the table.

"Hey Elfy, here's breakfast," Eruptor said, cheerfully as he passed the plate to Stealth Elf, but she shook her head and pushed it back.

"I'm... not hungry," She mumbled, as Pop-Fizz sneakily took one Pancake.

"Are you okay Stealth Elf?" Jet-Vac asked, being concerned of her behavior, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she stuttered, as Spyro hopped back to his seat.

"Really? You were crying last night," Spyro said, then he looked at his friends, as they stared at him in horror.

"Wait..." Her ears were now back to normal and she looked up at everybody, "You guys were talking about m-me?!"

"Um yeah, about yesterday you were acting totally strange."

"SPYRO!" Everyone (except for Stealth Elf) yelled, glaring at the dragon like he wasn't supposed to be in the Skylands.

"Why on earth will you say that?!" Jet-Vac shouted.

"Look at her!" Eruptor yelled, pointing at Elfy... who was crying..

For the first time in his life, he actually saw Stealth Elf cry. Spyro couldn't believe his eyes... Her tears were crystal clear and she wasn't crying like a baby.

"I-I am Sorry! I swear!" Spyro stuttered, "Please for-"

"JUST FORGET IT!" She screamed in his face, as some tears dropped on Spyro's face, "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE!" 

Before he could even speak, she disappeared.

***

"Golden Queen... the night creatures has been... destroyed and defeated..."

"What is the meaning of this, Wolf Gang?"

"Well... it was the Skylanders! They were too strong for them... they only could hurt the Elf a little."

"Not even the others? I'm not impressed."

Wolfgang whined as he walked away in misery.

Then, Kaos came in, "Golden Queen! I want to show you something!"

"What is it Kaos?" She said, turning around to see the youngest member of the Doom Raiders.

"I have founded something really ancient! It's called... THEEEE LEGENDDDD!"

Kaos was holding a piece of paper in his hand, which was as really old.

"Give me that," The Golden Queen snapped, snatching the paper out of his hand and began to read.

"The Legend was a Skylander that died really young... as the age of the other Skylanders! He was the most, powerful lizard... or dragon... in the world! A really vicious person defeated him, and no one could find his body, and only this paper will lead to his body, where we could finally defeat the Skylanders!"

The Golden Queen finished reading and looked at Kaos, "My my you are a smart kid indeed... sooner we will pass the dark energy to the legend and we will finally win!"

The Golden Queen laughed evily, "Join me Kaos!"

They both laughed, evily...


	2. Chapter Two: Back to Life (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was brought back to life...

He knew where she was, but he wasn't sure if he should go to her. It's already noon, and everybody wanted to go Eon to tell him the good news, but Spyro decided to stay because he didn't want to leave his "Best Friend" alone.    
  
So there, he was sitting on the sofa, thinking of what happened before. He. Saw. Her. Cry. He couldn't think properly, because these things were making no sense.   
  
Then, he was going to do it.   
  
He went up the stairs and looked at Stealth Elf's door. It was normal, like always. The middle one in the three doors. There were no sounds made, although he could hear the slightest banging-on-the-wall being made.   
  
Spyro went towards the door and took two deep breaths, "Okay Spyro, you can do this! She's your best friend and you need to help her."   
  
Then, he opened the door to reveal Stealth Elf, the one who's face was buried in her knees as she lay down on the bed. There was a photo next to her, but he couldn't see the photo since it was a bit too far away.   
  
Before a word of Spyro, Stealth Elf seemed to know that he was in the room, "Go away Spyro…"   
  
"Look Stealth Elf, I'm sorry... I didn't know it would hurt your feelings," Spyro said, walking towards the small bed where Stealth Elf was, "I was really curious why you weren't downstairs early..."   
  
"... No, I'm sorry for screaming in your face just now... I was just really depressed like yesterday," She mumbled, looking at Spyro as she sniffled.   
  
Spyro grinned, "It's okay, and you're saying this because I'm your best friend?"   
  
"Will you stop asking if you are my best friend?" She crossed her legs, not really being upset anymore, "Because I never said so."   
  
"Of course you never said that I was your best friend, instead you wrote that in your secret diary."   
  
"I don't have a secret diary!"   
  
"Oh really? Then what's this?"   
  
Spyro held a brown book which wasn't really big. He knew where it was: under Stealth Elf's bed, since he sneaked around her room when they thought she was dead. When he founded the diary, he took three peaks in random pages, and the last peak was where he founded the sentence "Spyro's a huge trouble maker, trust me, but he kinda is my best friend."   
  
She face palmed herself, "That was years ago! And I can't believe you could read my writing when I was young!"   
  
"I have a talent of reading any writing," He smirked, as Stealth Elf snatched her diary out of Spyro's hands, "I hope you are writing about me tonight."   
  
The elf shook her head, "Spyro, this was two years ago! I stopped writing this book when there was no more pages, so..." She stuck out her tongue at Spyro, who was grinning.   
  
"That's the first time," He said.   
  
"Shut up," She mumbled, glancing at the photo that Spyro saw when he went inside.   
  
Spyro looked at the photo, well... tried to, but Stealth Elf took it away like Eruptor with his pancakes.    
  
"Don't go beyond the line, Spyro," She snarled, making the dragon step backwards a little, "This is private business, so don't go nosy about it."   
  
What could be so important than a photo? Spyro thought, as Stealth Elf tucked the photo in her pockets which she barely uses. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Spyro talked.   
  
"Do you wanna go to Master Eon?" He asked, "Everybody else is with him talking about yesterday."    
  
"Sure, I feel better already," She said, as she hoped off her bed, "Let's go."   
  
"I always make you feel better right?" The dragon grinned, leaning towards her, "Because-"   
  
"Whatever!"    
  
***   
  
"Really?" Master Eon said, amused what they had to say to him.   
  
"Yeah, so that's why Spyro and Stealth Elf aren't here yet," Jet-Vac said, standing straight like always, "Hopefully she isn't sniffling still."   
  
Eruptor and Pop-Fizz nodded in agreement.    
  
Master Eon sighed, "I was actually afraid of sending her with you Skylanders to the mission."   
  
"What, why?" The talking volcano asked, confused.   
  
"Well... it's a long story but I could make it short," The old man said, "When Stealth Elf was a youngling, she was attacked by night creatures, the ones you fought yesterday. She founded herself in a hallow tree with a huge hole, and couldn't remember what happened to her or her family. Someone founded her and trained her to be an elf that can be handy with blades, afterwards, I came to that someone and asked it she could go to Skylanders Academy. He agreed and I took Elf to this Academy."   
  
"Wow, a long story," Eruptor said, who sat down on the couch after the part where Stealth Elf was attacked by night creatures, "So that's why she doesn't have a real name?"   
  
"Exactly," Master Eon said, "So he named her Stealth Elf, since she couldn't remember anything after the night creatures attacked."   
  
"Finally, an answer to my questions," Jet-Vac smiled, "I always wonder why she had a weird name."   
  
"Me too, I thought her name was Elfy ever since I met her."    
  
"And you still call her that!" Pop-Fizz baffled.   
  
"Yeah yeah because saying her actual name takes too long."   
  
"Oh really?"    
  
"Now now, let's not talk about Stealth Elf anymore," Master Eon sighed in depression, since he didn't want Elf to know that they talking about her AGAIN.   
  
"Master Eon's right," Jet-Vac said, "The more we talk about her the more this day's gonna get depressing."   
  
"Thank you Jet-Vac, actually, you remind me of a friend of mine."   
  
"Thank you Master Eon, by the way, who was your friend?"   
  
Eruptor and Pop-Fizz turned their attention towards Master Eon.   
  
"Erm, I rather not," Eon said, "When the time comes I will tell you."   
  
"What made him not speak of his friend?" Eruptor whispered to Pop-Fizz, who shrugged seriously.    
  
The old man shook his head and stood up, "My friend was a really great, or shall I say awesome, hero when I was young. He was my best friend forever. If he was still alive, he would stand up with me and protect the Skylands."   
  
"Wait... so he?" Pop-Fizz asked, not daring to say the last word.   
  
Eon nodded, "There was a villain named 'Energy Empire', and only he was the only hope to stop the villain... but he died and the Empire took his body so we couldn't find it to turn him back alive.."   
  
"...Wait you can turn people back alive?"    
  
Spyro and Stealth Elf was in the room, without anyone realizing.    
  
"Oh Spyro and Elf! You're here already!" Eruptor exclaimed, rushing into them with a hug, "Are you guys okay?"   
  
"Why won't we be fine?" Spyro said, nudging his arm at Eruptor.   
  
"So let me guess," Stealth Elf said, "You guys were talking about me huh?"   
  
Before anyone could react, Master Eon (who had just realized that Spyro and Elf was there) came running down the mini stairs and hugged Stealth Elf, which surprised her. This happened to her before when she just got out of Kaos's head...    
  
He cried, "Oh Stealth Elf thank goodness you are fine!"    
  
No one had no clue what on earth was Master Eon doing.  The elf was certainly fine just now, and besides, she hates public displays of affection.   
  
"Master Eon!" She exclaimed, trying to push out of the hug, "I was always fine, and please stop hugging me..."   
  
"...Right sorry," Master Eon gasped as he let go, making Stealth Elf fall with any power, also made him look like a spirit fool.   
  
Spyro face-palmed himself as Jet-Vac helped Stealth Elf up.   
  
"Thanks," She mumbled, as the bird nodded in response.    
  
Master Eon awkwardly walk back up the stairs and sat on his chair while Pop-Fizz and Eruptor were trying to hold back their laughs.   
  
"Now now," He said, as he noticed the two were trying not to laugh, "Everyone makes mistakes... Apologies Elf."   
  
He looked at Elf, who sighed, "So you guys told him?"    
  
She was talking to Pop-Fizz, Eruptor and Jet-Vac, who all looked at each other, thinking of what to say.   
  
"I could tell myself thank you very much," She grumbled, although not crying since she already went over it.   
  
"But Stealth Elf, you could have just gone with us before and you can say it yourself," Jet-Vac commented, "We didn't know when you and Spyro will come, so we told Master Eon about everything yesterday."   
  
The elf rolled her eyes, but no one notices since they couldn't see her pupils really.   
  
Spyro flew towards Master Eon, "So? Any missions we need to accomplish?"    
  
Everyone's attention went towards the old man. "Yeah, any missions?" Pop-Fizz asked, as his eyes were looking in different directions again.   
  
"Well-" Before he could finish, Hugo (Master Eon's servant) came running down the mini hall. You might expect that he was running away from sheep again, but this time was different.   
  
"Master Eon! The town is being wrecked!" He yelled, pushing the dragon away since he was in the way.   
  
"Being wrecked?" Master Eon questioned, "By who?"   
  
"Kaos?" Spyro asked.   
  
"No," Hugo responded.   
  
"Wolfgang?" Pop-Fizz asked.   
  
"No."   
  
"Pepper Jack?" Eruptor asked.   
  
"No."   
  
"Dreamcatcher?" Stealth Elf asked.   
  
"No."   
  
"Chompy?" Jet-Vac asked.   
  
"No."   
  
"Broccoli guy?" They all said in unison.   
  
"No."   
  
"The Golden Queen?" Master Eon guessed.   
  
"No No No No none of those! A new one!"   
  
"Who could that be?" Pop-Fizz questioned, rubbing his head.   
  
"Describe what you saw," The bird suggested.   
  
"Okay," Hugo took a deep breath and baffled, "The villain is a he and his body is black and his pointy bits are white and he has a tail with a white light on the top and short arms and legs and I guess he is a water type and he must be an extinct species called 'Lizards'...."   
  
"Hugo, did you say Lizards?" Master Eon gasped, having a picture in his mind.   
  
"Yes Eon sir," The glasses guy responded.   
  
"So are we going to stand here and wait?" Spyro questioned, looking around at everybody, "Let's go and defeat this lizard freak!"   
  
"Wait Spyro," The old man said, grabbing Spyro's attention back, "Bring him back to me."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"The one who you called 'Lizard-Freak'."   
  
"Oh... why?"    
  
"You will see later," The human stood up and yelled his usual phrase whenever there's trouble, "Skylanders Unite!"    
  
Everyone yelled and ran through the doors except for Stealth Elf.   
  
"Erm, Master Eon?" She said, as he looked at her, "About yesterday..."   
  
"I know Stealth Elf, and I couldn't possibly blame you on your behavior," Master Eon said, walking towards the Elf, "Master told me everything that you remembered."    
  
She looked down when she heard "Master".   
  
"Let's not talk now," He said, "There's a town to be saved."   
  
Stealth Elf nodded and disappeared with a POP.   
  
***   
  
"How is he doing Kaos?"   
  
"Very well Golden Queen; He went to town."   
  
"Good, Broccoli Guy is with him, am I right?"   
  
"Yes your highness..."   
  
"...Your highness! Someone's at the door!"   
  
"Who is it WolfGang?"   
  
"He wouldn't mention his name, although he would like to meet you."   
  
"Kaos, stay lookout."   
  
"Alright my queen."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please leave a Kudos on the page to show you liking!


End file.
